Just a taste
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: Spain has a dirty dream about his English lover while he is away at the store. Unable to stop thinking about his creamy skin or pretty green eyes. Upon England returning home, it makes him want to make the dream a reality. SPUK, *Oneshot*, Yaoi, Tsundere England, Uke England, Seme Spain, Lemon, (No smut) (I apologize for any bad translations)


**Spain has a dirty dream while England goes out shopping for groceries**

 **Humour ensues**

 **Please follow, favourite and review**

Spain lay peacefully on the sofa, enjoying his daily siesta of the afternoon. They were a necessity to him for without them, he didn't feel as refreshed and lacked any form of energy. He used to have them with Lovino growing up, especially when he had bad dreams. However, after dating England he had found himself enjoying them with the blonde very often.

Sometimes they would spoon each other while taking naps, taking turns to be the big or little spoon. Though more often than not it was him, as England found it comforting to have him close. But today he was sleeping alone as his lover had gone out for the afternoon, having nothing else to do he had decided to take a nap until he returned.

He was dreaming peacefully, but not of tomatoes like usual. No, today he was dreaming of his blonde-haired lover with stunning green eyes and a charismatic English accent. A cheeky smile on his face as he continued dreaming. Blissfully lost to the reality of life, instead enjoying the dreams that he was currently living in.

England was wearing a waiter outfit, but not like the usual attire one would expect of someone in that career. No, this one left very much of England's body for him to admire. He had no underwear on, his decency being covered by the very short apron. A bow-tie and small collar around her neck. His face flushed red and heavy gasps escaping his perfect lips.

He was riding Spain, gripping to his chest for support as he moved faster and faster. Begging him for more, unable to get enough. Small tears pooling in the corners of his eyes as sensations spilled through hid body. Spain smirked perversely and laughed in his sleep, enjoying the sight of England looking so delicious.

Sprouting a tent as he laid peacefully on the couch. But was unaware of his bodies reactions as he slept peacefully on the sofa. Blissfully unaware that he was no longer alone in the house. "Toni" an annoyed voice called out from a distance. Honestly, he wondered if he had even moved since he left the house. Did he do nothing but sleep whenever he was gone?

"Si Inglaterra?" Spain replied in a playful tone. He had such a sweet voice, he loved to hear it. Calling his name so sweetly and obediently which brought him so much joy. This outfit suited him so well, why didn't he dress like this more often? It showed off his body so well, if it made him feel better he would happily wear that bunny suit from April fools.

England sighed heavily, tired of him just laying there"Toni, _wake up!"_ he retorted sharply. He had slept enough, and it was time to get up. He had been out and bought groceries for dinner, given how much there was he would appreciate Spain's help. He thought the guy would have heard him come into the house and woken up as a response.

Spain's eyes snapped open upon hearing the anger in England's tone. He looked up to see England standing beside the sofa and peering at the tent sprouting in Spain's trousers. He didn't look pleased by Spain's lack of helpfulness and boner poking out of his trousers. Though, he had to admit when he was mad; England always seemed to increase in sex appeal.

England sighed heavily, his green eyes gleaming with annoyance. Restraining the desire to scold and yell at Spain for doing nothing but sleeping while he had been gone."Must be nice to sleep for so long, mind giving me a hand?" he grumbled in annoyance. It had been very hard carrying heavy bags back home by himself.

As you can expect, coming home to Toni sleeping on the couch while he carried the shopping home by himself. His back now aching from how heavy it all been on his own. He then turned to continue his chores, hoping he could relax afterwards. However, before he could. A pair of arms slowly wrapping themselves around his waist affectionately.

England stiffened, feeling the teasing grip of his Spanish lover. He wasn't known as the nation of passion for nothing. His love for sex as insatiable as France, they weren't called the bad touch trio for nothing. Though he was used to handling Spain by now, there were times when he was just too damn charming to be able to resist.

Spain peered up to look up at England, his green eyes gleaming in a way that sent a chill down England's spine. Having experience from the past that when Spain had a gleam in his eye, it almost always meant trouble. "I had a dream about Inglaterra" he teased, his tone low and seductive. His hands starting to roam lower down England's body, ghosting over his crotch playfully. His lips tracing England's skin.

England shivered, trying to stifle the gasp that wanted to escape their lips "Antonio" he stammered. He still had jobs to do, couldn't this sort of thing wait? But he could feel himself starting to get turned on. However, he tried to think of ways to calm himself and prevent himself from getting aroused. Knowing that now wasn't the time for this sort of thing.

Spain slowly unzipped England's jeans and pulled up his shirt flashing his abs. He was an expert in this sort of field, knowing just how to strip someone in a very sexy way. He wasn't rumoured to be able to charm the pants off anyone for nothing. Always going after what he wanted, not giving up until he achieved what he wanted.

England blushed, Spain was really serious about this. He turned to Spain red in the face and shaking a little "Here? Now?!" he replied in a semi annoyed tone. He hated putting off chores as it made him feel lazy. But it was hard to distract himself when he could feel Spain's hands running over his body while he tried to resist.

Spain smirked, he was still trying to avoid his needs. Compared to how he used to be, the current England was so stubborn and awkward sometimes it was just plain adorable. "Si" he replied in a teasing manner. He wanted England's body now, after that delicious dream he had earlier. He was hungry for England's body and he had no intention of letting him go.

England panicked, if this were any other time he would agree. But those tomatoes he had bought were fresh, and he didn't want them to get warm in case they spoiled. He had bought them especially as he knew they were Toni's favourite. He had hoped to be spoiled by Spain's cooking tonight, as he knew how much he enjoyed it.

Spain growled, though England's body was indeed reacting to his touch. He was distracted by something which he didn't appreciate very much. Not wanting to wait much longer, he leaned into the Brit's ear. "Te quiero Arturo" he whispered in a hoarse tone. He wanted to taste every inch of him, he wanted to relive that dream from earlier. To see how many sweet sounds, he could get out of him.

Upon hearing these words, England's face turned bright and his voice seemed to be lost to him. He could feel Spain's boner pressing into him from behind, he couldn't really be so cruel as to leave him hanging. He then turned to face Spain with a frustrated look "Just a quickie" he replied bluntly. If it meant he would calm down and let him work, he would happily relieve his boyfriend of his needs.

Spain smirked, oh how he loved it when England's face turned red like this. He looked so cute when he was embarrassed like this. It just made him want to tease the crap out of him further. He just wanted a taste of him, after that sweet dream how could he resist. His gasps, his flushed face and watching him move those hips. He could feel himself getting harder by the minute.

"Si" he replied obediently. Despite his raging desires, he was a man of his word. He was a man of consent as much as he loved sex. Never pushing his lover out of his comfort zone to the point he got scared. Making sure that England was enjoying the moment as much as he did. Pleasure was a two way thing after all.

England's body relaxed, feeling comforted to know this. He could tell from Spain's voice he was indeed telling the truth. He was not the type of guy to do anything that may hurt him. He then slowly turned to face Spain, his face red and his eyes gleaming. He then slowly leaned forward to kiss Spain, pressing him slowly onto the couch and straddling him. Hungry for more.

 **Te quiero Arturo-I want you Arthur**


End file.
